You Feel Good
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: ""Do you know what I love the most about you being my girlfriend?" he mused, never being one to keep his thoughts to himself. "Hmm...no..." she didn't even hazard a guess" - Beckett and Castle are reunited after a long week apart. No real plot, just some fluffy words that wouldn't let me go.


**A/N: I have had a lot of trouble writing lately, so the updating of certain stories and work of the novel I am desprately trying to finish has been a struggle, but to placate my urge to finish a story or to simply write anything, I have been spewing these one shots. They are rough, certainly not my best work, but they keep coming to me, and when you're having a dry spell, you have to write what you can. So here it is-**

**Also, I got this idea because I noticed since they have been together, they are always touching. They hold hands at dinner, shake hands at the station, he strokes her cheek, they hug...basically touch it a very big part of thier relationship. **

* * *

It had been a long week, the last case had been a roller coaster of emotions for Beckett and to make matters worse, Castle had been in meetings with his publisher the whole time. She hadn't seen him all week. She walked into her apartment, quickly reheated and ate some leftovers and went to shower. She assumed she would just go to bed after that. She was certainly tired enough, but when it came down to it the idea of getting into bed alone didn't seem even remotely appealing. So after her shower she threw on some sweats, grabbed her things and left the apartment.

* * *

Castle sat back in his chair and looked through the two doors of his office at what he could see of his loft. He sighed as he realized it didn't look quite right without her coat thrown over the chair in the entry way, her shoes by the door and her gun on the nightstand. They just needed to get through the week and they would be together again. He had finished his meetings earlier in the day and he wanted desperately to see Beckett, but he knew she was working hard to finish the case. He didn't want to bother her. He would just have to be patient. He stood from the desk, having worked enough for the night and ready to go to bed. He headed to turn out the lights and set the alarm.

* * *

Beckett took a deep breath as she dug her keys out of her pocket. She opened the door and walked into loft. Castle was just coming out of his office.

"Hey," she said with a sheepish grin, taking in the side of him that Page 6 never laid eyes on. He was in a black t-shirt that she knew from experience was very soft and a pair of low slung blue plaid pajama pants, with is bare toes peeking out as they pressed into the dark wood floor. His eyes were dull and it was obvious that not only had he been running his hands through his hair, but also he and his razor hadn't rendezvoused in a couple days. He looked just as tired as she felt. She pulled her gaze from him and moved around the loft, setting her things in their rightful places.

"Hey," he responded, watching her. He was surprised she was there but couldn't be more grateful that she was. He had missed her so much. Once she returned to the living room, he took three steps in her direction and gently cupped her face, kissing her slowly. She melted against him, sighing into the kiss.

"Long day?" he asked.

"Long week," she sighed.

"I know the feeling," he agreed, kissing her forehead. Beckett leaned back in her arms and met his eyes. They exchanged tired smiles. She rolled on to her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. She reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. She pulled him around the room, completing his tasks of turning off the lights and setting the alarm before finally retreating to his bedroom. She climbed onto the bed and tugged him down next to her. He had no problem following her lead. He wasn't exactly sure what she wanted yet, but he had no doubt she would let him know, whether it be verbally or non verbally.

She pulled the covers up around them and tucked her body against his side. She was still getting used to how comforting the familiar warmth of his body was, but at the moment she was relishing in it.

* * *

Castle instantly knew she wanted to cuddle. It warmed his heart to some degree. He loved being with Beckett, all of it, the work, the dates, the sex, but the cuddling was different. It was so personal. She allowed him to see her vulnerability, and in her subtle way told him that she did in fact need him. That and if felt good, in all respects. It felt safe and warm but at the same time, easy and they just fit together like two pieces of a puzzle locking into place.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his cheek against the side of her neck. He inhaled the clean scent of her.

"Do you know what I love the most about you being my girlfriend?" he mused, never being one to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Hmm...no..." she didn't even hazard a guess. Knowing him, he was about to say anything from her hot body to being able to say he was in bed with the cops.

"You feel good," he stated simply. She rolled over in his arms and cocked an eyebrow at him. He scooped her towards him and slid his leg between hers. Her head fell right into place in the crook of his neck between his chin and his collar bone. He chuckled to himself. "See, we just fit together," he mentioned. "You know, how when I hold your hand and there isn't a moment of hesitation to figure out whose hand is going where. When I hold you, our bodies just click into place. Most of all, I like the feel of your hand in mine, your head on my shoulder and your weight against me as I sleep. I've never been one that likes to be crowded, but I love it when you invade my space. I'm happy to share it with you…" he trailed off, feeling a little silly and overly emotional for the cocky man he tried to come off as most of the time. Beckett was silent for a moment, afraid if she said anything, he would hear the emotion clogging her throat. What he had just said was absolutely beautiful and completely true. Feeling the planes and grooves of their bodies aligning time and time again felt more natural than anything she'd ever felt before. She was glad to hear he too drew comfort from the simple act of touching each other. She craned her neck to press a soft kiss just above the collar of his shirt.

"Anytime…" she cleared her throat. "Anytime you want to be crowded, I'd be glad to volunteer," she mentioned softly. He gave her a gentle squeeze and rubbed soft circles into her back until he was sure she was asleep. Then he gave in himself.


End file.
